Yugioh GX: The fire emblem
by natat
Summary: Yugioh GXFire Emblem crossover. A new Fire Emblem game has absorbed most of the students. Can Bastion's tactical expertise save them from an upcoming threat Pairings later, No YaoiYuri
1. The Beginning of a new Adventure

Authors note: I've seen a lot of Pokemon/Yugioh Gx Crossovers recently so I decided to do a crossover, but not Pokemon, so I decided to do my favourite game, Fire Emblem! But it's set in a new world of my creation. This takes place at the beginning of the 3rd year and does contain Bastion. This fic contains 4 characters from my fic, Yugioh GX: A new Year, A new threat. They are:

Nathan: An eccentric Obelisk 1st year. Has a liking for tactical games.

Stuart: A confident Ra Yellow 1st year with a hatred towards Chazz and good friend of Nathan's. Play games of tactics but not as much as Nathan

Kyle: Another Ra 1st year and friend of Nathan's. Prefers sports to tactical games and is more active.

Marisa: An Obelisk 1st year who doesn't know the group as well and is unsure throughout the whole story of her goals.

Right then, this fic could count as many Genre's, so I'll keep it at General for the moment. Pairings will probably be included in this fic (No Yoai/Yuri). This means there may be many OC's along with other characters from GX. Let's start the fic!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX or Fire Emblem.**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of a new Adventure**

"That's checkmate. Good game Nathan."

Nathan, an Obelisk blue looked down at a chessboard. The scene was a dorm room in Obelisk Blue. The room contained many cards, along with numerous strategy games. The opponent was Bastion, A Ra yellow 3rd year. Nathan looked surprised.

"I can't believe it," he said, looking confused at what happened, "I thought I had you that time!"

"Well," Bastion started, "as you said once before, one move can change everything, just like duelling."

"True," Nathan admitted, "How's your progress with the Fire Emblem game going?"

"It would be a whole lot better if it wasn't for all that ridiculous RNG getting me every time."

Nathan laughed, "Tell me about it, I get exactly the same problem. You're near the boss to win and… BAM!" he crashed his fist into his other hand, "You lose your best unit! I enjoy the games though, so I always go back and get it right in the end. I wonder when the next game comes out…"

"Probably soon, the games are very successful. I better get going and finish that essay Crowler set us." As Bastion went to leave, he noticed something, "Hey look Nathan, there's a parcel here for you, I'll put it in this table here for you. See you later."

Nathan suddenly started thinking _That's odd. I wasn't expecting a delivery._

Nevertheless, he opened the parcel instantly to see a game, brand new and sealed. He didn't recognise it. He read the title 'Fire Emblem, Curse of the D.A.'

"Eh?" He said puzzled to himself, "D.A, what's that? Heh, it's probably a game my parents saw so decided to buy me. They know of my, err… slight obsession with the games. Hmmm… it's for the DS So I'll put it in here and switch it on…"

As it did so, his eyes didn't avert from the game screen as he selected something on the menu and started playing.

The next morning…

"WHAT! Alexis isn't here either!"

Crowler was getting frustrated. The attendance of this lesson was the worst ever. Alexis, Jaden, Syrus, Hassleberry, Blair, Nathan, Stuart and Kyle were nowhere to be seen. Several others hadn't arrived, including an Obelisk by the name of Marisa. Bastion was one of the few students remaining. He couldn't help but feel suspicious of the mysterious outbreak of absences. Bastion decided to visit the dorms to see what's wrong. But one by one, he checked the dorms to see the same thing. Deserted dorms. Wherever he went it was all the same, until he entered Nathan's dorm, where the door was wide open. Until he entered, that was, when a figure suddenly appeared.

"Bastion!" came a shout from Nathan, his hair now out of control as opposed to his normal self, "Duel Academy! Curse of the Duel Academy!"

Bastion hadn't a clue what he was on about. Nathan noticed his puzzled look, so he continued, panicking.

"The package contained a game called 'Fire Emblem, curse of the D.A.! I thought it was from my parents, but when I switched it on, before long, students were absorbed into the game, so I switched it off, but not before finding out how to break the curse."

"How would we do that?" Bastion asked.

"Complete the game," Nathan said, "With no retries, everything counts, whatever the RNG does. Please help, I need a second tactician."

Bastion stepped back in shock. No retries? They were bound to lose units on the way, but they had no choice, they had to do something.

"Very well," Bastion said grimly, "How do we enter this world, whatever's it's called."

"This is known as the continent of Ateria," Nathan replied, "Hold the DS and I'll do the rest."

Bastion obliged and Nathan switched this game on. Bastion felt tense as Nathan clicked a number of buttons. The opening screen showed a member of Duel Academy that Bastion couldn't make out the picture. Nathan selected 'Continue Game' then 'Prologue: The start of the madness'

That's when the game shone a bright light and Nathan and Bastion headed into the adventure to save the academy and stop whatever had caused the problem.

**End of chapter.**

Well, it's all started, I'll update soon.


	2. Prologue: The Start of the madness

Authors note: Thanks to Hurricane's Quill for reviewing. A slight note, I've put a slightly different cavalier system in this game, which will be explained later. Anyway, I'll start the next chapter. Oh, one more thing, I just remembered that there are already characters named Kyle and Bastion, so they'll both be known by their surnames to characters that aren't from the Academy. (Rowland and Misawa.) I will still refer to them by their first names.

**Prologue: The Start of the madness. **

_The continent of Ateria is a great one in size, as well as peaceful. There are six main countries as well as many smaller ones. The land of Cedorn is the largest of the six and is known for it's powerful military might, especially with the Pegasus and Wyvern army. It is, however, not keen on using these forces and their main job is preventing bandits from attacking. The country Quathel is a mercenary filled island within easy distance of the other countries. It is an easygoing place that contains many good fishing spots and fighting there is many done in arenas for competition. The third country is known as Derun, and is filled with mountains where magic users can often be seen training, where there is not mountains, there is a great green area. This area is the most peaceful._

_The forth is known as Reginia, and is the second largest country located in the middle, often used for meetings as it has a jolly and social atmosphere and many bargains can be found so people also come with a lot of gold. The country is very generous. The fifth country is called Lagurn, and is the smallest of the six main countries and tends not to interact much with the rest of the continent. The sixth country is Teratho, and is a country known for it's might with horseback units, It is again a peaceful place and is ruled by the King Norman, who has one son, Prince Misawa. For years the six lands lived in harmony, but now, mysterious things are happening and it seems that Lagurn is behind it all. But with little known about the country, no-one can be sure. However the once peaceful place is now embroiled in chaos as all lands are being attack and people are trying to make alliances. An attempt was made on King Norman's and Prince Misawa's life, leading Norman to believe Misawa should leave the country and flee to Derun in peace._

Bastion woke up and looked around to see a large room and realised the size of the bed he was lying on. It was incredible. The room was filled with luxuries which proved he was in a palace. He looked around again to see if he could find anyone, which was unsuccessful. No Nathan, no Jaden, no-one. Bastion sighed and lay back down, waiting for something, anything, to happen. He just stayed there, deep in thought, thinking about why Nathan had asked him to help in this mission, yet he isn't here by his side. He noticed he was dressed differently, like a noble. We was wearing a blue suit which looked rather expensive and felt good. His thought were interrupted by two voices, who were arguing about something.

"I have no idea what a 'P.H.D in duelling' is, but you're escorting Misawa to Derun, Crowler."

"Fine then."

Bastion knew what that meant. He was the Lord of the game and Crowler was… the Jeigan of the game. He thought were confirmed when Crowler appeared on a brown horse. He still wore the unusual cloths he wore back at Duel Academy. Bastion barely restrained himself from sniggering. Crowler entered and spoke.

"Now Misawa, our mission is simple, get to Derun safely which probably won't be as easy as it sounds so you'll need a weapon, take this."

He handed Bastion a weapon, an Iron Lance. Interesting, usually games start with a sword using Lord, but it seemed he was to use lances. He took it and they both headed out.

"Alright Bastion," Crowler said, with some annoyance, "We need to head east to reach Derun and we need to hurry, so get on my horse, it will be quicker."

Bastion obliged and they headed off in an uninterrupted journey while Bastion tried to take everything into account as it still confused him. How could this have happened? His thoughts were interrupted when he realised they weren't alone. Their path was blocked by about 4 Axe using Bandit's and 2 sword users. Mercenaries, by the look of them. One of the mercenaries spoke. He was fairly tall, had medium black hair and a serious expression on his face. He carried a steel sword.

"You must be the Prince Misawa; I have been offered a lot of gold to dispose of you. Men, attack!"

The bandits surrounded them and Bastion got off the horse.

"We've got no choice, Crowler, we have to fight."

"That's Dr. Crowler to you!" Crowler snapped back, "I don't care what happens; my P.H.D will not be ignored!"

Crowler revealed that he was carrying two weapons, a Steel Sword and a Steel Lance. He charged into one of the axe users with his lance ready to strike, he charged into him, but missed. The axe user laughed and struck Crowler, causing him a minor amount of damage. Crowler struck back, hitting this time, wounding the bandit.

"Ah…" Crowler moaned, "What happened, why did I miss?"

"You should have used your sword Doctor," Bastion commented, "In this world the weapon triangle takes effect. Swords are effective against axes but not lances. Lances are good against swords but not axes and axes fair well against lances but not swords. Here, watch."

Bastion walked towards a sword user. The bandits made their move. The axe users surrounded Crowler. The one Crowler fought previously backed off and applied a Vulnery to his wound, restoring 10HP. The sword user who wasn't a leaded walked up to Bastion with his sword ready and struck, delivering a small wound to Bastion, who, with lance ready, struck him in the chest, leaving a larger wound.

"See," Bastion said, "I didn't take too much damage and he took a lot."

Bastion was still holding his lance as he charged into the mercenary, hitting him again. This was too much for him to take and he fell to the ground and faded away. Crowler took the lesson into account and drew his sword, charging toward the injured bandit, hitting him with ease and killing him. His body also faded away. The other three bandits attacked Crowler in turn, but they all missed and were struck twice each by the Paladin, killing them all. The leader was the only one left, but Bastion didn't realise he was in his attack range. The mercenary spoke.

"ARGH! Can't you handle a simple job such as this? Looks like it's down to me."

The mercenary slowly walked up to Bastion, his Steel sword ready, before fighting, they spoke."

"So, Prince Misawa, you obviously have some knowledge of the battlefield, but that all ends here."

"Who are you working for? Tell me and surrender and I'll spare your life."

"Haha! You think you're a match for me, Randell? I've never failed an assignment and I don't plan on starting!"

This mercenary was obviously stronger as his attack was accurate and left Bastion with a large wound. Bastion groaned but realised _I can't fail in the Prologue, I need to win to prove myself, to save this world._

With that he suddenly started twirling his lance around and sent it crashing into the mercenary. Bastion then realised that luck was on his side, he had performed a critical. The mercenary spoke for one last time.

"My perfect record, shattered? Th-this cannot be…"

As he faded away, Bastion felt stronger, he must have levelled up.

The mission was over. They had won.

"Well," Crowler said with a smile, "I'm glad that's over, we need to move on."

"We're going have to stop somewhere to rest, otherwise we might not be so lucky next time."

"Fair point," Crowler agreed, "There must be an inn somewhere…"

**End of Prologue.**

I'll try to update soon, but I've got 2 other fics to do as well and none will get abandoned. I have to decide classes for everyone, should be fun. I'll be keeping note of everyone's class at the end of the chapter. So far:

Bastion Misawa: Lord (Lance)

Crowler: Paladin ****


	3. Chapter 1: The Second Tactician

Authors note: Sorry for the delay, I've been hit with so much work that updating has become next to impossible. What's more, this is likely to get worse as I continue to write my fic. Anyway, here is chapter 1.

**Chapter 1: The Second Tactician.**

_Misawa and Crowler, having won their first skirmish without much difficulty, had little choice but to carry on their journey to Derun. However, their journey would not be an easy one and Misawa feared for the safety of both of them. Under his insistence, they decided that they need to recruit other fighters to defeat any threats that should arrive, so they headed north-east instead of directly east leading to a small, independent country called Nagavel, a country known for great training facilities. Many great knights have perfected their technique there, despite its' small size. It was rules by Queen Amarante, who was known for her great respect towards strong fighters. Recently though, the strong fighters were all involved in the chaos, which Amarante wished to keep away from. Despite knowing this, Misawa moves on._

Bastion and Crowler ride towards the once busy country, noticing nothing but a few villages and shops.

"Hmmmm…" Bastion said quietly, almost too himself, "there are shops and armouries here, but without any money, we're going to have to rely on the weapons we've got, and with no method of storage we would have nowhere to keep them. This is something we'd have to work out…"

"As well as increasing our numbers," Crowler added, "I'm not sure if we'd be better off just heading to Derun and hoping that we don't run into any trouble."

"We'd be bound to," Bastion replied, "No, we need to get more weapons and recruit."

What Bastion and Crowler didn't realise was that two dark clothed figures were watching them and talking whilst waiting.

"So that's the Price Misawa…"

"Yeah, and one of Teratho's horseman. Crowler, his name is."

"It's a pity I cannot deal with him myself, I am, after all one of Ateria's top assassins, but, business calls. I have to meet and welcome some new forces to our army, I entrust him to you. You may be new, but your swordplay is quite impressive, do you have a plan?"

"Indeed a do, master Oberon. It is simple, go straight for Misawa before he can recruit anyone who can protect him. Then I'll escape, leaving the paladin, no need to worry about him if I take out his liege. I'll just wait until the bandits strike, I can see some hiding now."

"Yes, I noticed that as well, I see you have a good eye for this. Very well, I'll leave this in your capable hands. Do this mission and your rank will rise quickly, soon people will work for you."

Before Oberon left, the second figure said, "I shall look forward to it." When Oberon had left he said, "Right then, I know my mission, reach Bastion quickly."

Bastion and Crowler were approaching the centre of Nagavel were there were numerous villages. Crowler wasn't too pleased.

"There's no soldiers here! Only villagers, they can't help us!"

"True," Bastion said, "But we need to help them, I can't just sit by and watched them get attacked when we can do something."

"Attacked? By who?"

"Bandits," Bastion answered, "Like the one behind you."

Crowler turned around to notice a bandit, big built and carrying an axe, charging towards him, but he quickly evaded. Learning from the last battle, he drew his sword and slashed at the bandit, defeating him. As he faded away Bastion spoke to Crowler.

"We need to warn the villages, Doctor. You're quicker than me, so I'll leave it up to you to prevent the villages from being destroyed."

"Leaved it to me Misawa," Crowler responded, obviously pleased with himself as he headed towards a village (There were two villages, one towards the middle-east and one next to them, Crowler headed towards the middle west one).

Bastion looked pleased, Crowler hadn't reached it yet, but he would next turn, the bandits were nowhere near. Bastion entered the nearest village and was greeted by a young girl, about a year younger than Misawa. When she saw him, she listened to his warning.

"You need to close the gates immediately!" he said quickly, "Bandit's are attacking!"

Her response was, "Yes, I saw them, it is a pity all my weapons have broke otherwise I would assist in clearing them up. Also I am needed back in Derun, someone there is supposed to have a task for me to accomplish. I have to find someone apparently, if I go to Derun they should tell me who. I may be new to the cavalry but I'll do my best. Anyway take this, the villagers gathered some gold in order to assist you. There should be an armoury around here. Good luck, I hope we meet again…"

With that she left. As Bastion exited the village an elderly woman closed the gates whilst saying, "Good luck, we're counting on you." Bastion smiled and looked at the amount of gold, noticing there was 2000 pieces.

The enemy prepared to close in, the figure that had spoken to Oberon appeared not far from Bastion. He looked towards Bastion and thought to himself, _I can't allow him to attack me, luckily there's an enemy sword user, a mercenary to be precise, he hasn't reached him. I'll go behind the mercenary and hope Bastion strikes him._

When he did this and the others had finished moving, Crowler noticed the bandits approaching the village so he rushed straight into the village and was met by a middle aged man.

He said, "You've come to stop the bandit's haven't you? You need to hurry, the castle is being guarded by a bandit, reach the castle and warn the queen, she'll be able to handle it from there, but the knight's seem to be unaware of it, take this vulnerary, it's always good to be prepared for the worst. Of course, a healer would be useful, but there's not always one around. Good luck.

Crowler left and pocketed the vulnerary. Bastion walked towards the mercenary and struck him in the chest with his lance, leaving a large wound, the mercenary struck back, but Bastion narrowly dodged.

Next, the figure behind the mercenary walked up to Bastion, but didn't draw his sword. Instead, he spoke to Bastion.

"Hey Bastion, good to see you again, it looks like you need some help."

Bastion turned round to face the swordsman, a myrmidon to be precise, who had removed his black cloak to reveal Nathan.

"Nathan!" Bastion shouted, obviously pleased, "good to see you, I was looking for you!"

"Indeed. Sorry, I forgot to mention that I was a recruitable enemy. Either way, I can join you now."

"Good timing actually," Bastion replied, "Crowler was saying we needed some new recruits just before this battle."

The mercenary decided that Nathan was the target and aimed towards him. However Nathan jumped out of the way and came crashing down on the mercenary with his steel sword. As the mercenary faded away, a vulnerary was left behind. Nathan picked it up and pocketed it. The two rushed towards Crowler, who was taking care of some axe using bandits who thought attacking a paladin might be a good idea, after finishing the bandits Crowler turned to Bastion and Nathan.

"Ah, Nathan!" he said, "it's good to see you've joined us, we could do with a new recruit, right, what do we do next?"

Bastion looked towards the remaining enemies, the castle was guarded by a strong looking fighter and several brigands. Some mercenaries were approaching from where they entered. Bastion thought for a minute and said something Crowler couldn't hear to Nathan. Nathan nodded.

"Right then," Bastion said, "I will go and stop the mercenaries, Dr Crowler, take care of the brigands. Nathan, I'm leaving the boss to you."

"No problem Bastion," Nathan replied as Crowler charged into the bandits Bastion positioned himself where only one mercenary could attack so he could control his damage and heal accordingly. When only the boss remained Nathan approached the boss but did nothing. He knew that if he got hit twice, he would fall to a steel axe, so he would wait and win with speed. The fighter raised his axe and spoke.

"What? Mercenaries? How did you… they're all fighting elsewhere? Fine, you'll wish you never crossed me!"

The fighter raised his axe and attempted to hit Nathan, who sidestepped, jumped towards him, slashing him, then jumped back and delivered the final blow.

"You… who are you? Think you're righteous? You'll only perish that way?"

As he disappeared Nathan entered the building and approached a knight. He spoke to the knight.

"Excuse me? There're some bandits attacking the villages. I've dealt with some, but I think there's still some left."

The knight jumped back in shock, "Bandit's, leave it to me, I'll call the other knights!"

The night, Queen Amarante spoke to the three of them.

"I have heard from one of our countries knights that you assisted with the dealing with of the bandits, for that I thank you. I, of course, am aware that you," she looked towards Bastion, "Are Prince Misawa of Teratho, we have always lived in co-operation with your country and that will not cease. Our soldiers will assist in their defence. Furthermore, I insist that you stay there tonight. I am certain you will need something to eat. I will send for my cooks to get you something instantly.

That night, in Lagurn. Three figures, none of which could be seen, were talking.

"Oberon, you fool! You hired a traitor, Misawa not only lives, but he has a new ally!"

"Leave it, Sharmaine, how was I to know, I'll send someone who's served longer this time. Fearghas, any new news?

"The seventh position has been filled," Was the reply

"What?" Oberon asked, "The Seven Shadows have their final member, who is it?"

"He calls himself Kabayama, and he's quite a strange character."

The next morning, Crowler and Bastion were looking for Nathan, who was nowhere to be seen. Their search didn't take long, but Nathan wasn't alone.

"Is that…" Crowler started.

"Stuart!" Bastion shouted, rushing towards their tall, black haired friend.

"Turned out he was a knight here," Nathan added, "An axe knight to be precise, he's joined us under permission from Queen Amarante. We have better control over the weapon triangle now as well as a second horseback unit.

"Nathan's informed me of out mission," Stuart said, smiling, "and I know a good route that'll take us there quickly. We'll leave after dinner."

**End of chapter.**

Well, please review, I'll try to update quickly.

Classes:

Ally's

Bastion: Lord (Lance)

Crowler: Paladin

Nathan: Myrmidon

Stuart: Axe Knight

Enemy

Oberon: Assassin

Shermaine: Druid

Fearghas: Wyvern Lord

Kabayama: Sage


End file.
